


A Lesson on Dying

by Theo_Rose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drowning, F/M, Gen, I havent put a fic on here in a while I forget how these tags work, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Rose/pseuds/Theo_Rose
Summary: Sakusa could never have imagined he would die like this, and he definitely didn’t know he would love like this eitherWarning: this story includes graphic depictions of drowning & major character death (but that doesn't last long)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Lesson on Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [ this post ](https://bnha-butterfly.tumblr.com/post/644337151767642112/im-terrible-at-explaining-concepts-so-im-just) on tumblr about wanting to be Sakusa's warlock patron. So I wrote it. I spent 3 days writing that drowning scene and had this whole thing beta read by [@ramelanin](https://ramelanin.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr

Sakusa struggles as he is pulled from the berth of the ship for the first time in weeks. The air is so salty he can taste it. It’s smell is strong, it’s almost nauseating but he’d prefer the salty smell and taste of ocean air then the stagnant air of the sleeping quarters he’s been kept in since he’s been forced on the ship. His hands are bound tightly in heavy metal cuffs and the skin around them is an angry red color. Rubbed raw from how long they’ve been on him.

It happens quickly. Almost so quick that he doesn’t realize what’s happening until he is falling several feet from the deck of the ship to the churning waves of the ocean below. His skin is bathed in warmth as he plummets. His screams muffled by the tape placed over his mouth, and for a second he wonders if this is what Icurus felt like when he fell. The warmth of the sun was soon replaced with the icy cold feeling of the waves encompassing his body. He tries to stay calm. Knows that if he panics he will drown that much quicker. So he tries to hold his breath. Kicks his legs in some futile attempt to swim or at least break the surface of the water.

* * *

His mass of curls float upwards as he continues to sink. The sea water stings his eyes but there is a dull pain in his chest that is so much worse. 

**Don’t panic. Don’t Panic.**

He repeats the words like a mantra in his head. But how can he not panic when he knows this is how he will die. His chest burns a searing white as he tries to focus on anything else. He lists off anything he can think of in an attempt to avoid the way his chest feels. It’s just so hard to do that with the way his lungs cry out for oxygen. Aching for something he cannot have. 

**Don’t panic. Don’t Panic.**

The sun’s rays twinkle down at him, tinted blue from the water and filtered through the floating strands of his hair.

**Don’t Panic. Don’t Panic.**

At this point his body is holding his breath on autopilot. The flame in his chest grows hotter and hotter the longer he lasts and he just wishes he could pass out from the pain. His body gives up. The need for air is so fierce that his body just relaxes. His shoulders drop, there is no more flailing or kicking or anything. 

**Don’t Panic. Don’t Panic. Don’t pani-**

**_Panic._ **

Panic because there is salty ocean water that he can feel fill the back of his throat. This is how he will die. He tries to sputter out whatever is there but it is no use. Not with the tape over his mouth. His vision warps, and the edges of it turn dark. So with his face turned up to the sky, sunlight twinkling through the water down past strands of his hair to him in a taunt, casting shadows over his face his vision goes black. 

* * *

Sakusa wonders if he is dead. He attempts to open his eyes but he can’t even tell if he succeeds. His surroundings are dark and wet and cold. His body still encompassed in water. He must be dead, and for a second he lets his mind wonder if his body will ever be recovered, or if he’ll just decompose slowly amongst the fish and crustaceans. His mind does not linger on those thoughts long as he feels a hand caress his cheek. It is warm and comforting and he cannot help but lean in to the touch. 

_“It is such a shame to see such precious cargo tossed overboard.”_

A voice chimes. He can’t quite pinpoint what direction the voice is coming from and to his surprise it is not muffled or gargled by the water. Water. He is still surrounded by water…isn’t he? He must be, right? He can fee-. He can’t feel anything. Not the cool water or his fingers flexing as he attempts to move them. All he can feel is the hand on his face. Don’t Panic, he finds him telling himself once again. 

The hand on his face retreats and he cannot help the way he instinctually moves his face to chase after the touch. Eliciting a chuckle from whoever or whatever it is that is talking to him. He can’t remember the last time he had felt a touch as soft and warm as that one. 

_“Wouldn’t you like to get even with the people who did this to you?”_

“Get even? You mean revenge?” Sakusa says and realizes that the tape is no longer over his mouth. He hears his own voice and just like the voice of whomever it is speaking he doesn’t sound muffled or gargled by the water.

_“Yes revenge. I mean… **could you really be satisfied dying here?** ” _

Sakusa takes a second to think, and in that second he is reminded of the burning in his chest. The way his vision warped and dimmed. In that second he feels just how scared he was. The way realizing he was going to die made him feel helpless. He hated feeling helpless.

“I don’t want to die here” Is the only answer he can muster up, voice shaky. 

_“Then open your eyes and take my hand”_

Sakusa opens his eyes and is surprised when they are not met with an assault of salty ocean water. Instead standing in front of him eye to eye is the most ethereal person he has ever laid eyes on. Illuminated by what little sunlight reaches them. Their hand stretched outwards between the two of them. He takes in his surroundings. Pitch black. It is almost like the two of them are standing within the void. The only light is the one that shines above them. He tilts his head up and the sun stares down at him, filtered through water. Twinkling down at him the same way that it did when he was drowning. He flexes his fingers and his toes. Stiff, but at least he can feel them again. 

He returns his attention to the person in front of him. Although, he isn’t sure if he can really call them a person. They are beautiful, yes. But, the sides of their face is speckled in scales reminiscent of a serpent and if he looks closely their eyes glow dimly. They wink at him and he is suddenly made aware of how hard he must have been staring at them.

“What will happen if I take your hand?” 

“You won’t die. You’ll get that revenge I can tell you crave.”

“What do you get out of it?”

“I mean what does that matter? You said you don’t want to die here and I’m offering you a way not to.”

He stares down at the hand.

Just like that he’d be alive again. Just like that he could get even with the people who tried to kill him. So he takes a deep breath and shakes the outstretched hand. A bright yellow light emits from where both hands are latched together.

“You made the right decision” The voice says, and he doesn’t even have to see their face to know that there is a smile on it. He wonders what he just got himself into as the light from their joined hands dim. 

“What now?” He asks as he gazes back up into dimly glowing eyes. 

The person tilts their head, caresses his cheek. “Just one more thing and then you’ll never have to panic again.” The hand moves from his face to play with the soft strands of hair at the base of his neck. 

He goes to ask another question. But, as this person’s palm comes in contact with the untouched skin at the base of his neck he is met with a searing white heat at the point of contact. His eyes widen and he goes to pull their hand away but the grip on the base of his neck persists. 

“Don’t Panic.” They say. “Trust me.”

He isn’t sure how he’s supposed to not panic when the burning persists. How is he supposed to trust someone he has only just met? 

“The sooner you relax the better it will feel.”

So he tries to relax. But, relaxing isn’t really possible when it feels like there is a piece of red hot metal being pressed into your skin. His vision warps and darkens and he passes out from the pain. 

When Sakusa comes to, he finds himself coughing up water. A side effect of drowning he supposes. He checks his surroundings, and is surprised to see he is in a humble looking room. A bed, a nightstand with an oil lamp and pack of matches next to it, and a mirror across the room close to the door. Sakusa gets off of the bed, pushing the sheets aside and goes to look at himself in the mirror. He feels pins and needles in his feet but ignores the sensation. 

He stands in front of the mirror. He looks okay for the most part. His hair is a mess and his eyes look as if he hasn’t slept in a few days but that’s about it. He isn’t clad in the billowy white linen shirt and black trousers he died in. Instead, he stands in the mirror wearing a cream colored cotton shirt and brown trousers. His skin smells of salt and he could crave nothing more than a decent shower, or even a half-decent shower. He feels his stomach growl and sighs. Food. He’d need food first, then he could get a shower.

He takes a second to attempt to straighten out his appearance. He runs his hand through his hair a few times, and as he does that one of his fingers graze a rather tender spot on his neck. He turns his head ever so slightly and gently brushes his hair out of the way to get a better look, and there on his neck clear as day is a deep red circle of what looks like brambles with four overlapping diamonds in the middle. He touches it cautiously as he inspects it. 

Just as he decides that the door to his room opens. He takes a cautionary step backwards and then he sees the same person from before. Just as ethereal and supernaturally beautiful as ever, although this time there are no serpentine scales adoring their face. No dimly glowing eyes and no long, pointed, sharp looking nails. 

“Good you’re finally awake! I thought you would be out for an entire week” 

“You..you’re the person from earlier”

“If by that you mean the person who kept you from dying then yes.”

“What did you do to me?”

“What is it with you and asking questions? We don’t have enough time to discuss all that. You’re probably hungry and there’s complimentary meal in the tavern downstairs if you’re stayin in the inn. So why don’t you stop asking questions and we get you some food instead?” 

As if his stomach knows he’s going to disagree it makes a noise in agreement, and he isn’t left with much room to refuse. “Fine. But, when we’re done you’ll explain everything to me.”

“We’ll see about that. You’d think you’d just be happy you’re alive.” They say with a roll of their eyes. “Let’s just go get some food into you and see what this little fishing port has to offer.”

Just like that Sakusa finds himself being led downstairs hand in hand with a person he has only really just met. But, he doesn’t panic and instead wonders what he has gotten himself into. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a similar concept for Paladin Ushijima you can read [ HERE ](https://bnha-butterfly.tumblr.com/post/645596211831767040/dungeons-and-dragons-esq-fic-where) that I've been considering writing as an adjacent piece to this one. So tell me how you'd feel about that! Any and all feedback is appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [ @bnha-butterfly](https://bnha-butterfly.tumblr.com)


End file.
